The Wedding Been Going Crazy In Church
by AnimeMusicLover19
Summary: Nagisa and Saki are getting married but there’s something missing but they don’t know what it is. In another mind Honoka and Mai are the bridesmaids but there’s something in their mind that they would like to say but they don’t know how to explain to one of they love one.
1. Prologue: invited to wedding and updates

**_You are invited to Nagisa and Saki wedding._**

 ** _Please attend to this wedding to invite all the Precure from all over the world. So it's not going to be any monsters coming up because we have the Cover shield light from the monsters that they can't get in to the wedding. So please wear something formal to all ladies and gentlemen_**

 ** _From the two brides: Nagsia And Saki_**

 _Hey guys I just to let you know that I am still continue doing "Hanrella" but in the meantime I am just going to do a Comedy and a little bit of Romance as well. I will still continue updating stories at one of the time and also about "know your precure" are may going to be a tough one to update so I will try my best to do this. So I hope you guys will going to be enjoying this short story and if you guys like to see more story from me. Please follow me and the story's as well as your favourites too._


	2. Craziness And New Marriage

**_The wedding was all set up for this day that nothing would go wrong. The church was Raining and Belling for the two brides who are getting married each other. All the Precure sit down on wooden chairs and even the fairies sits with them too._**

Miyuki was start to cry over a wonderful wedding This is "I just love happy endings and wedding too" said Miyuki Who still crying over a nice wedding and then Akane began to say something try to not embarrass herself with the other and oh so for Miyuki too "you realise it hasn't started yet right" said Akane rob Miyuki shoulder just a bit of it to make her feel better.

Hibiki who is church organ Start to play the wedding theme song on the organ playing along. Then They all watch one of the bride walked down the aisle that was Saki then afterwards Saki walk down the aisle. Nagisa And Saki look each other they are in love that that the Priest think But actually they sort of in the middle that they didn't feel right but they do care about their families that Ryouta and Minori can become brother and sister in laws that they don't want to be alone.

"Today we gather around today to see the two love ones who love and care of other, who will share they love and passion to fight together of all monsters until death of they apart. So Please say something before Nagisa and Saki say they Vows, that why they should not get married?"

After the Priest say that then someone saying to stop the wedding happening "I do have something to say Sir" it was surprise that it was...Honoka Yukishiro.

"HONOKA" said From everyone who said that to look at Honoka then Hibiki done One of the dramatic sound effect on Organ goes like this *Dun-Dun-Dun...* "Yes its me and I have a reason for it's because I am in love with Nagisa" said Honoka admitted to everyone and even Saki and Nagisa too

Then oh so someone else said something too and trying to stop the wedding happening too "I oh so have something to say too Sir with Honoka on it but different reasons too of my" said this person stand up from the seats and walk up next to Honoka, it was surprised oh so that it was...Mai Mishou.

"MAI" said From everyone who said that oh so look at Mai too. Hibiki done it again the same dramatic sound effect on Organ goes like this *Dun-Dun-Dun...* then the Suite precure gang shout to Hibiki "JUST STOP IT HIBIKI" said the Suite precure gang including hummy put one of her paw to her face to think and said "not that again-meo".

It was very shocking that Honoka and Mai who want to stop the wedding "what going on here" said the Priest with a confusion in mind and oh so Nagisa and Saki too who oh so confusion in they mind too. "I got a reason why I do got this reason because I am in love with Saki" said Mai admitted to everyone and even Saki and Nagisa too again But with a different reason each one of the girls.

"Why Honoka/Mai" said the both brides said one person one of time like: "why Honoka" said nagisa who look at Honoka to her eyes "why Mai" said saki who oh so look at someone but it was Mai to look at of her eyes.

The both girls Honoka and Mai look at each other and node at ones that they want to say the same words to their loved ones straight to the eyes of say in all one that Honoka look at nagisa and oh so Mai look at saki too.

"Since we become Precure we Bond our friendship and sometimes we do have arguments but in the end we make up at the end of apologies in one, that's one secret that you didn't realise until today that I started to fall in love with you since we met each other at the first time. So we not trying to stop your wedding and it's your choice to marry her or not but I still have my heart for a room for you Nagisa/Saki" said Honoka and Mai said all in one.

Nagsia looked down just a bit and look up again an ask Saki a question. that is Saki Choice if she wants to be with her or not? "Hey Saki...is this what you really want?" Said nagsia looking at saki want to know the real answer "well...to be honest I don't have feelings for you nagisa I love you as a sister to me and the reason I did want to get married because I feel sorry for my little sister Minori that she can play with who will be a good brother to, I feels wrong that I will end up Break your heart. So I hope it doesn't ruined our friendship" said saki "our friendship is strong Saki we are best mates and that I could ever ask more because I feel the same too" said nagisa "awwww me too Nagisa " said saki then Nagisa and Saki huge each other that they both agreed on something.

After the girls hugged each other Miyuki beginning to crying again even though the wedding isn't done yet and very confusing what's going on she still crying that it's a lovely wedding still "now it just so wonderful to see this wedding of love and friendship too..." After Miyuki said that with a cry of her tears, the smile precure gang of 4 girls look at Miyuki they thinking to theirselves "yup that's Miyuki we know".

Then one of the villains from precure Max heart manage to get in the church through the protective shield that it doesn't make sense how he got in "stop the wedding" said one of the villains and it was the The Dark King himself

"How did you get in" said Nagisa and Honoka then everyone looks at The Dark King that he is the one now try to stop the wedding "one you're own protectors was doing a bad job so I easily get in" said The Dark King "did anyone know who was meant to doing a protect of the shield from the villains and monsters to get in that they not supposed to be in of this Church guys?" Said Saki asking everyone who Supported to be a shield.

Everyone is thinking that who was the shield to do it and one of them knows who "I think I remember that Coco meant to keep eye out something going on outside" side Rin from YES! precure Go Go. Answer the question then rest of the 5 gangs from YES! precure Go Go noticed that Nozomi is gone "Hey when is Nozomi anyway" said Milk who she is in her fairy form "I think she going to see Coco on his human form" Said Urara "not again she always goes up to see him of not right time she's better be back" Said Rin.

"Right never mind that but the reason I came here because I want to marry you Nagsia" said The Dark King himself pointing at Nagisa that everyone was surprised about then Nagisa was very confuse why he wants to marry her "really I thought you hate us" said nagisa "I do hate you three but I just want to marry you to ruined rest of your life as my queen of darkness" said the dark king "that's not going to happen, Girls Let's Transform" said get her transfer mobiles same to the other girls too

All the girls of Precure from Max heart until smile Precure, then they all fighting together to the dark king and couple hours later they win straightaway there's no more darkness are at the church now anymore was back to normal.

The Priest was very very shocked about this and seen the girls fight of the dark Lord and now he back to his place at the church now he began to say something "So...is this going to be cancelled today then?" Said the Priest who look at the both girls Who supposed to get married then Nagisa have a idea that she never thought before of her life, so she whispered to Saki to her ear and said "try make this double wedding for us that you marry Mai that she loves you, that you love her obviously I know and I marry to Honoka that she loves me, that I love Honoka makes you obviously you see and yeah if makes sense" after Nagisa whispered to Saki then they both nodded for a yes to do this and look at the Priest an say "make it double".

The wedding was all set up for this day again that nothing would go wrong but this time they hired some good fairy guards that they are stronger. The church was Raining and Belling for this time it was now four brides who are getting married each other. All the Precure sit down on wooden chairs and even the fairies sits with them too. Hibiki who is church organ Start to play the wedding theme song on the organ playing along and the Suite precure gang including hummy are singing along with the tune too. Then They all watch two of the bride walked down the aisle together that was Honoka and Mai then afterwards Honoka and Mai walk down the aisle together. Nagisa And Saki look at their new brides for nagisa it Honoka that she want and saki want to have mai they are in love One of the other that the Priest is ready to do his part.

"Today we gather around today to see the four love ones who love and care of other, who will share they love and passion to fight together of all monsters until death of they apart. So Please say something before Nagisa and Honoka, Saki and Mai say they Vows, that why they should not get married?" after the Priest say that then no one was not saying anything this time, They doing the vows for couple hours then the Priest is began to say the final word.

"Now I pronounce you four for brides to brides. Now you may kiss your bride" said the Priest is all done his part

 ** _The best part of the wedding is the kiss, that Nagisa kiss her lover Honoka and Saki kiss her lover Mai too. Everything went fantastic at the party and the honeymoon as a holiday together for four girls as lovers for own partners like: Nagisa and Honoka Be Together at their rooms, Saki and Mai be together at their rooms. When they see each other again their friendship still go on as all one_**


End file.
